


The Season of Goodwill

by LRRH



Category: Yes Minister, Yes Prime Minister
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 11:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17100182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRRH/pseuds/LRRH
Summary: Jim finds a perfect X-mas gift (or so he thinks) for Humphrey





	1. Chapter 1

 http://fav.me/dctw18c

***

_My random OOC fanon plot:_

Usually Jim would give a bottles of sherry, vine or champagne to his secretaries/advisors etc as customary surprise gift… But this December he started a new sober life (may be even attends A.A. meetings = perhaps Annie told him that she would leave him otherwise etc). So he decided he won’t touch alcohol at all and that his employees/colleagues won’t get any drinks from him anymore. So he bought little teddy bear at the [UK Parliament souvenir shop](https://www.shop.parliament.uk/collections/house-of-commons/soft-toys) for Bernard, a bit larger teddy bear for Dorothy… and the largest teddy bear he saw at the Harrods window display  for the most senior Civil Servant around %>

 

 

 

 


	2. (bonus GIF)

http://fav.me/dctw0z5

***

 Naturally Sir H would be astonished but would give polite standart answer anyway - smth like in this article <https://www.rbprintery.com/blogs/articles/75372163-how-you-can-easily-express-thank-you-for-a-disappointing-gift-writing-guide> 

So Humphrey could say smth like

  * _I’m honored by such a unique gift and appreciate your sense of style._
  * _You bring new and exciting things into my life that I would have never found on my own._
  * _I’m blessed by your wonderful sense of humor._



And another useful article on the same theme: <http://www.thankyoudiva.com/thank-you-notes-for-gifts-you-dont-like.html>

>  <...>  _You may like to add an adjective to your description – suitably abstract ones that may be interpreted in a variety of ways include: unusual, intriguing, original, impressive and unique._  <...>

~~but could this not sound sarcastic coming rom Sir H?~~  XD


End file.
